Friend or Foe
by winxluv101
Summary: As we all know, Dre moves to China and meets Harry. Soon, Harry introduces him to Akari. Dre makes the mistake of befriending her, not realizing that she was also in relations with Cheng. When Akari finds out that he is bullying Dre, will she take his side and leave Cheng? or will she turn against him when he needs her most?
1. Akari

**this is my first Karate Kid story so please, no flaming**

**Anything in Chinese has a translation next to it in _italics_**

**Mei Ying is a minor character in this story**

* * *

_Akari_

I was sitting in the park reading when I saw Harry and a new face.

"Mínglì!" he yelled to me, "Hēi!" _Akari! Hey!_

I looked up at him, "Hā lì! Zhè shì shuí?" _Harry! Who is this?_

His friend looked at me confused as I raised my eyebrow, "This is Dre," Dre nodded.

"Hey," he said uncertainly.

Harry turned to him, "This is my friend, Akari. Don't worry about Chinese around her, she speaks English."

"Nice to meet you," I said slowly in English, "You are from America?"

Dre nodded as I stood up. I was a few inches taller than him, so he must've been at least 12 or 13. Harry and Dre decided to go play basketball when I saw my grandfather playing ping-pong, so I decided to play with him.

"Yéye!" I said as I walked over to him. He and his friend smiled as his friend handed me a ping-pong paddle.

At first, he served it gently and I returned it. Harry and Dre were watching. As the ping-pong ball went back and forth, it started going faster. It wasn't hard for me to keep up until I heard Dre's voice.

"That's so cool!" he said. When the ball came on my side, I swatted it down on the table, causing it to stop motion.

"Want to try?" I asked him. He nodded as he took the paddle out of my hand.

Dre took his place "You know, I have _no_ problem beating old people."

I looked at Harry confusedly, "He'll learn," he whispered.

"Back where I come from they call me Ping-Pong Dre." I raised an eyebrow as Yéye served the ball softly, like he did with me.

Dre hit it back, of course, just as softly, but after another couple hits, he spiked, earning him a point.

Yéye looked at it in shock, but soon turned into a grin.

He served it quickly with a spike and Dre missed each time, "Come on man, I'm 12."

I giggled. I was a couple of years older than him.

Once, Yéye hit it, and when Dre blocked his face, it came towards mine. I reached my hand up and grabbed it before it could hit my face, "The goal is to keep it _on_ the table."

After a few more attempts, Dre finally gave up and handed the paddle back to me, "I'm done."

"I know. At least let me help you get _one_ point off of him."

He seemed to be going over the idea in his head, "Fine."

He got into his place with the paddle in his hand and I got behind him and grabbed each of his wrists with my hands.

I nodded to Yéye and he served it, fast. I used my instincts and moved Dre's hand with mine, spiking it back, scoring a point.

Yéye smiled and nodded as I released Dre's hands, "And that's how you do it."

Dre nodded as Harry put his arm around my shoulder in a hug and he and Dre left. I remained with Yéye to practice more for a few minutes when I heard a commotion behind me.

I knew it was a fight, but I decided not to get involved, so I stayed where I was.

* * *

**Next Day  
**

* * *

"Hey," I heard as I put my last book into my bag.

I turned and smiled when I saw Cheng, "Hey, what're you doing here?"

He kissed me lightly and smiled, "What, I can't walk my girlfriend to school?"

I rolled my eyes as he put an arm around my waist and we walked towards my door, "Māmā, Women yào zǒuliǎo!" _Mom, Dad! We're leaving!_

"Yǒu yīgè hǎo de yītiān!" _Have a good day!_ my mother called back.

As soon as we got out the door, we headed to the schoolhouse, "Oh yeah, did you hear?" I asked him.

"Hear what?"

"There was a fight at the park."

I felt him stiffen, "Yeah, I heard. You don't know who it was, do you?"

I shook my head, "Do you?"

"No." I shrugged as he pulled me closer and we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

When we got there, we were greeted by the usual gang: Liang, Zhuang, Song, and a couple others.

"Fūfù yǐjīng dàolái," Liang mocked. _The married couple has arrived._

"Cháoxiào nǐi xiǎang yào de, dàn zhìshǎao wǒomen qíshí jiéhūn," _Mock all you want, but at least we'll actually get married one day. _Cheng mocked back and the other laughed.

The guys were all laughing. When we started dating, I started spending more time with his friends, mostly because we're in the same dojo.

I noticed a small figure walk by and I smiled, "Dre."

He turned to me and looked down, "Oh, hey Akari."

My smile disappeared, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He tried to walk away, but I placed my hand firmly in front of him, making him immobile, "What happened?" I asked as I caught sight of black forming around his left eye.

"I ran into a pole," he said as he pushed my hand away and started to walk away.

But I said something right before he was out of earshot, "Interesting pole."

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter 1. plz review and tell me what you think.


	2. Balance Stones

_Akari_

The next time I saw Dre was at lunch. He was struggling to collect food into his bowl with chopsticks.

"Hi!" I said as he looked up at me, relieved.

"Hey," he responded. He looked a lot happier to see me than when he did earlier.

"You know," I said as I went around him to be next to him, "you only wear uniforms on Uniform Day."

"Oh yeah, I still got that one," I laughed.

I smiled as I used my chopsticks to get him the noodles he couldn't get, "Thanks."

"So," I started as I handed my tray to the lunch woman, "I guess it was you in that fight, huh?"

"Yeah," he said as he put his tray next to mine, earning him his serving of food.

"If I had known it was you, I would have come to help," I said as I took my tray back, now with food filling the spaces.

"Thanks."

I nodded as I headed towards my usual table, where Cheng was saving me a seat, "I have to go."

"See ya around," he said as he made his way around tables, searching for a seat.

I sat down with my tray and surprised Cheng with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, "Nǐi zài zhèlǐi. Nǐi láide zhèng shì shíhou." _There you are. You're just in time._

I looked at him oddly as Liang spoke, "Běn cì bǐisài." _The tournament_.

I nodded, "Wǒmen yīzhí zài xùnliàn tài xīnkǔu shīqù." _ We've trained too hard to lose._

"Wǒmen bù dǎasuàn shīqù." _We don't plan on losing._

I smirked as I started to eat my noodles.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

_Cheng_

Akari had come over to _my_ house this time so we could go to the dojo together after school.

"Do you think we'll discuss the tournament today?" she asked me as we walked past the lower class practicing their kung fu.

"I don't know, maybe."

She turned my face and kissed me briefly before we walked into the dojo. I smiled as she went to go change into her robes. I went to change too and Master Li had us in our usual rows to practice.

We did the usual stances when Master Li yelled for us to stop and we had to say the motto, "Méiyǒu ruòdiǎn, méiyǒu tòngkǔ, méiyǒn liánmǐn!"

We bowed, but I looked up at the sound of the door opening slightly. I smirked at what I saw.

_Dre_

This is so cool! A master dojo for Kung Fu!

I looked around the class, seeing boys with black robes with white stripes and black belts. Among them I saw one of them had red highlights.

Akari. She was the only girl there.

I kept looking and my eyes made contact with none other than...

Cheng.

_Akari_

After an hour and a half of training, we finally took the last few minutes of class to discuss the tournament.

(A/N: **I'll skip this part of Chinese and use English, 'cause it's long**) "Now, I must choose only a few of you to represent the Fighting Dragons in the tournament this year."

Liang and I smirked at each other, "These students have shown me that there are no better here. Those people are Cheng, Liang, Zhuang, Akari-"

I zoned out for the rest of the names. I had been _chosen_!

Me

The only girl in this entire dojo was picked to go against other boys our age for the trophy. Cheng and I smiled at each other, "Bóhuí!" _Dismissed!_

We went to go change back into our clothes and Cheng met me outside, "Congrats."

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said as we walked towards my house.

"No, that was all you. You have the spirit to fight in you. That's what got you into your place."

I smiled and hugged him from behind, "Thank you." I looked into his face, "Let's win a trophy."

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

We were at a palace on Uniform Day, so everyone could see that we were in a group.

I saw Dre standing by the golden wall of knobs. I walked over to him as he studied them.

"We touch them for good luck," I said as he looked at me. I placed his hand on one of them, but he began to touch every one of them that was in his reach.

I laughed as he looked at me again, but this time he looked behind me. I followed his eyes to Cheng, who was narrowing his eyes at him.

"You know Cheng?" I asked.

He looked at me in shock, "Yeah."

"Are you good friends?"

"Not really. Look, I gotta go," he said as he quickly followed behind the group of students.

I looked after him as I walked towards the class as well. Cheng put his arm around my shoulders as he and Dre glared at each other.

"You know Dre?" I asked.

Cheng's eyes snapped to mine, "Yeah, I met him at the park."

I smiled, "Cool. You two are friends?"

"Not exactly," I looked at him suspiciously, "we don't talk to each other much."

I nodded understandingly as we continued to follow the guide through the palace. I looked at the different arts around the place while Cheng's eyes stayed alert.

We walked throughout the palace with the guide, who continued to talk...and talk...and _talk_.

"The floors of the palace were reinforced to.."

I continued to walk without listening, barely catching what Cheng said, "...on free time?"

I looked at him confused, "Huh?"

He laughed, "Do you guys want to go somewhere else on free time?"

All of his friends nodded in agreement and I shrugged, "Sure, anything to get me away from this tourist."

When our teacher released us for free wandering, Cheng led us towards the large pond with small, flat rocks.

Ms. Po watched us in delight, "Those are the balance stones."

"What do they do?"

"They lead you through the water. How far you go without falling in will decide your future with the one you love."

Cheng and I smiled at each other, "If you can make it there and back without slipping, your future will be very bright."

"Can you get back _on_ the stones?" Cheng asked.

"Of course," Ms. Po said as she studied them, "when you fall in, it means that _you_ have done something wrong; same for the person you love."

I grabbed Cheng's hand and smiled, "Let's try it!"

"It's probably just a myth," he said it so nonchalantly, it kind of hurt. I guess it showed because he quickly changed his answer, "but if you want to, we can."

Cheng stood on one of the stones and struggled to stand up while I stood perfectly still on my path. The entire class' attention turned to us as we walked down the path, side-by-side.

"Cheng? Are you okay?" I asked, he was close to falling of one of the stones, so I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him back up.

"Perfect," he mumbled.

I continued to glide my way through the path when I heard a large splash.

* * *

**thanks for reading chapter 2! plz review**


	3. Goodbye

_Akari_

We were walking back to the bus after the last few minutes of drying the water off of Cheng. I walked up to Ms. Po to speak with her.

"Ms. Po? If the one you love falls into the water and it splashes you, does it affect you in any way?"

She nodded, "That means that he or she has done something that will affect you, the severity depending on how big the splash was."

My face turned grim as I remembered Cheng splash a good amount of water onto me halfway through.

I got onto the bus and Liang called me over to the back. I took the towel and hung it over my shoulders.

Once, when Cheng fell in, he pulled me down with him.

"You know," Cheng said trying to lighten the mood, "you look hot with wet hair."

I slowly turned my head towards him, glaring.

He put his hands up and whispered to Liang and Song to move over so he can get closer to my seat, but I was ready.

"Dre, can I sit next to you?"

Dre shrugged and moved over a seat as I slid next to him, causing Cheng to burn with anger. I ignored him the entire ride back.

...

"Akari!" I turned and saw my cousin, Mei Ying, walking towards me.

"Hey," I said as I continued to walk home, but she followed me.

She's my best friend, really, she knows me too well, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fi-" Suddenly, there was a yell in anger. I turned my head and saw Dre running away from someone; Cheng.

For some reason, he and his friends were wet, _again_.

"I gotta go, Mei Ying, but I'll see you later! Can you take my bag home for me? I might be late coming home!" I dropped my bag and ran after them.

"Okay!" was all she said when she shrugged, picked up my bag, and made her way to my house.

I ran until I was met at a dead-end, all the boys were far ahead while I was stuck at a fence.

"I've gone too far to stop here." I started to climb as fast as I could and when I finally made it over, I was off again.

There was a gate that seemed to be clawed at with a wire that I ran past as well. I ran through it.

Now I _know_ Dre is in trouble.

I ran past toppled crates and broken glass jars and bottles with their contents now wasted on the street. I finally caught up to them in an abandoned lot, where they were already beating him up.

"You're fast," Cheng said spitefully, "but not fast _enough_." Then, to my discontent, Cheng used his fist and flung it into Dre's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

I gasped softly, not audible enough for them to hear though. I was frozen, I couldn't do anything.

I was as helpless as Dre in this situation.

I had the skill to stop them, but I just couldn't.

Dre was soon on the ground clutching his stomach from the pain. Song tried to hold Cheng back, knowing he'd had enough, but Cheng pulled away and approached him once more.

When Mr. Han suddenly appeared, stopping his hand in place, "Hui jia."_Return home._

Cheng looked at him in pain and anger as he was pushed back into his friends. He got back up quickly and approached Mr. Han to kick him in the face.

I glared, "Nǐ kělián." _You're pitiful._

He turned his head towards me in shock, "Akari."

I walked over to them slowly as some of the others backed away, "Wèishéme?"

He didn't answer me, so I looked down at Dre, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and whined painfully. My eyes clenched with hate. I could've done something, but I didn't.

"Biéguǎn tā." _Leave him alone._

Cheng challenged me, "Háishì shénme?" _Or what?_

I glared at him as two of his friends came towards Mr. Han, but I stood in front of him, "Rules are rules. If you attack, I can defend."

They hesitated for a moment, but no longer. One of them flew a punch to my face, but I grabbed his fist and directed it at the other one's face.

There was a fight, but it didn't last too long: Mr. Han and me versus them. We won of course.

Mr. Han carried Dre to his house while I stayed behind to watch them all collect themselves. I walked over to Cheng, who was still on the ground.

"In case you haven't noticed yet, Cheng," I said as I looked him in the eyes, "we're _through_."

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

I was walking to the dojo, down the usual path, when I saw the gang. When I looked at Cheng, his eyes were practically looking into my soul.

I didn't look that way again until we got to the door of the dojo.

Cheng was waiting for me at the door while the others went inside, "Akari."

I tried to go inside quickly, but his arm shot out in front of me, blocking the entrance, "_What?_"

Cheng just looked at me, "I'm sorry."

I laughed spitefully, "No you're not. If you _were_ sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." I looked at his profile, finding that the bruise Mr. Han gave him was already visible.

"Akari, I don't want to lose you."

I scoffed as I moved his hand away forcefully, "Too late."

When I walked in, I got 'looks' from the gang, but they quickly turned away once I made eye contact. I changed into my robes and sat in my usual seat.

Next to Cheng.

We did our usual warm-ups and I used more force this time, enhancing my fighting skill.

"Akari, Liang, to the mat," Master Li had said. Everyone sat down except for me and Liang.

We went to the center and bowed, "Fight!"

I got into my ready stance when Liang charged at me. I quickly cartwheeled out of the way, but before he could fully turn towards me, I roundhouse kicked him in the face.

Once he was down, I straddled him and raised my fist, noticing two figures at the door, "Why did you stop?" Master Li asked.

I didn't answer, "Finish him!"

I brought my fist down and punched him in his upper back, causing him to have a sharp, audible pain.

I got off of him just in time to lock eyes with Dre. I went back to my place next to Cheng and I noticed he wasn't focused on Master Li.

He was focused on our guests.


End file.
